Just Another Day In Paradise
by AmourNoir83
Summary: O/S AU/AH -Jasper's POV of what life is like with his wife Bella.  There are ups, downs and inbetweens but to this couple it's paradise.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is inteded.**

**This story is rated MA for adult language and situations and is inteded for viewers over 18 years of age.**

**AN: This is my first o/s. **

**This story was inspired by the song ****_Just Another Day in Paradise_**** by Phil Vassar. I'm not a big fan of country music but I love the song and these characters worked perfectly with it.**

**Thank you (so much) for reading! Your reviews, (good or bad) and "Follows" are very much appreciated. I use writing as a daily outlet to clear my head and refresh my thoughts so sharing some of my stories with you and getting your feedback is incredibly inspiring. Your reviews fuel further writing and they give me the opportunity to create projects that appeal more to you as a reader. Again, thank you. **

* * *

"Jasper, come quick! There's water pouring out of the washing machine!"

_Seriously? I just fixed the damn thing._

I put my razor down on the bathroom counter and ran for the laundry room.

When I rounded the corner I saw Bella, my wife, standing next to the washer, trying in vain to block the water that was absolutely drenching her.

"Stupid good for nothing piece-a-crap!" She yelled at the washer while swinging her foot back to kick it.

I pulled her back as fast as I could to keep her from hurting herself.

"_Baby, don't kick it! The last thing we need is for you to have a broken foot."_

She huffed and moved out of the way so that I could turn off the main water supply.

Once the water was turned off, I moved the washer away from the wall to see how much damage had been done. Luckily, it wasn't too bad and looked to be a fairly inexpensive fix.

I turned around to go get my tool box out of the garage and stopped immediately when I saw Bella.

She stood across from me, looking completely content, waiting to hear what I had to say about our latest cluster fuck.

She began to smile, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, as if she were silently saying _just another day in paradise, right?_

If anything ever went wrong, that was our motto. This, our life together, was just another day in paradise.

This mess; the complete flooding of our laundry room, was no big deal. It was just life. No ones fault, these things just happen. Her easy going, everything is gonna be alright, attitude always blows me away.

Where most women would be throwing a fit and screaming at there husband right now, my wife was happy as lark, _aside from the fact that she just tried to kick the shit out of our washing machine. But really, who could blame her? _Not me.

I stared at her face for a moment before my eyes traveled down her body. She was wearing one of my white t-shirts that normally hung off of her, but thanks to the water, it was now soaked and clinging tightly to her every curve, showing me _everything _underneath it and _sweet lord, she had nothing else on. _

I stepped towards her, pulling her into my arms and leaning in for a kiss but she pushed me away.

"_What's wrong darlin?" _I whined at her.

"Come with me Mr. Whitlock..." She had a menacing look on her face as she grinned and pulled me with her, through the house and down the hallway to our bedroom. I was beginning to get _very _excited, if you know what I mean, at the prospect of what she might be doing with me until we stopped right in front of the bathroom mirror and I got a good look at myself.

We both burst out laughing at my reflection.

In my hurry to get to Bella and the whole washing machine fiasco, I had forgotten to wipe the shaving cream from my face.

"_You think this is sooo funny, don't you?" _I spoke to our reflections in the mirror.

She playfully nodded _yes_ as she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to suppress her smile.

_She really shouldn't have done that._

I turned around and pulled her to me, giving her no warning before I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, slapping her ass one good time for the hell of it as I carried her into our shower.

The water warmed up quickly, filling the space with hot steam. I put her feet back on the ground and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it on the tile before letting her remove mine.

"Lose the pants Whitlock." She demanded as she pointed at my pajama pants that were now hanging off my waist. I pulled them down as fast as I could and threw them off to the side somewhere.

My cock was standing at attention, begging her to take notice as it softly brushed her stomach. She reached out, wrapping both hands around it, pumping me a few quick times before I reached out to stop her.

"_Baby, I am way too fuckin' horny for that right now. Let's make this last a little longer shall we?" _

She pouted briefly, poking her lower lip out and giving me sad eyes but stopped as I moved to get behind her.

Pushing her towards the warm spray of water, I took each of her hands and placed them palm down on opposite sides of the shower walls.

_She would need something to brace herself on for whatI was about to do to her._

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, her back pressed against my chest. The contrast of her cool, soft skin against mine felt so good.

_"Mmm, Bella."_ I hummed softly into her ear as my length rest up against her lower back, her ass caressing me as she pushed back and forth with a sway of her hips..

Her head fell to the side, resting on my shoulder, giving me access to her beautiful neck. I lifted her long brown hair off of her neck, moving the wet strands out of my way as I began to leave hot, open mouth kisses up her shoulder and behind her ear before repeating my path again in reverse. _My wife..._

My hands moved down to her breasts, cupping and massaging each one before pinching and rolling her nipples roughly between my fingers and then continuing over her rib cage and down her toned stomach.

When I reached her pussy I cupped it with my hand squeezing her briefly and letting go, offering her the friction that I knew she was looking for.

My fingers slipped between her wet folds, parting her gently, slowly circling her clit and teasing her entrance before finally entering her; first with one finger and then adding another, working them slowly and methodically in...and back out of her.

"_Baby, you're so wet and tight. Does that feel good? Do you like it when my fingers fuck you sweet girl?" _

"Yes, Jas! More...please...more..." She begged as she continued to fuck my hand.

Her hands fell from there resting place on the shower walls, and reached back behind my head, tangling her tiny fingers in my hair as she continued to move her body up and down my fingers.

My mouth watered and my need to have her taste on my tongue grew as I continued to watch her use me.

I quickly removed my fingers from her sex and dropped to my knees, placing my hands on each side of her hips and holding her in place while I kissed my way up one of her thighs and back down the other, before moving on to her ass cheeks and giving them attention as well. Kiss...lick...kiss...massage...repeat.

"_Bend over and put your hands on the wall in front of you." _I commanded, and without hesitation she obeyed.

I reached down between her feet, gently spreading them further apart, moving her into a position that would give me better access to her core.

Once I had her where I wanted her, I bent lower, parting her folds to suck and tease her clit before licking her slowly from front to back, paying extra attention to each entrance along the way before repeating my assault on her clit and licking all of her again, each time adding and changing the pressure and speed of my tongue as it moved against her.

"Jas!" She screamed out in pleasure, begging for more, just like I knew she would.

My throbbing cock was desperate for some friction of its own so I dropped my hand to my dick and began stroking it up and down, over and over to relieve some of the need there as I continued to give her what she wanted, only stopping every once in a while to use both of my hands to spread her folds and fuck her pussy with my tongue.

Her body shook as she continually moaned out her appreciation for what I was doing to her.

"Jasper...stop...teasing...me." Bella panted before turning towards me.

"_I can't rush a good thing darlin, and this..." _I nipped at her clit. _"...is a very good thing."_

"Oh God..." She moaned as she pushed her wet pussy down onto my face.

I smiled as my lips met her lower ones. _That's ma'girl!_

She's knows how to take what she needs and her dominance was such a fucking turn on.

"Jas, please! I need you...inside of me..."

"_Have you had enough baby? What do you want now?"_

"Your cock, I need _you_."

I looked up at her desperate face seeing her chest rise and fall with each breath and I was done for.

Hearing her scream my name and beg for my cock caused my need for her to escalate. I needed to feel her wrapped around me. _Now_.

In one quick motion, I turned her, pulling her down towards me. She fell into my lap and our lips crashed together forcefully, both of us moaning as we nipped and sucked on each others tongues before I stood, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up, asking without words for her to wrap her legs around me.

She did as I expected -_gah damn I love my wife.- __a_nd I took a step back to sit down on the shower seat with her in my arms.

I bowed my head, kissing and sucking down her neck to her beautiful breasts as she took my cock in her warm wet hands, stroking it painfully slow until I could barely catch my breath before she sat up a little, positioning my cock at her entrance and sinking down onto me without any warning.

I gasped as her wet heat enveloped me, the pleasure I felt when I was inside of her was better then anything else on earth.

"Jasper, please..." She begged. " I'm so close...I wont last much longer."

Her short nails scratched at my back sending tingles throughout my body as I continued to move in and out of her.

I knew my orgasm was close as was Bella's, so I reached between us, patting her clit roughly, as my other hand stroked and squeezed her ass.

"_Bella, I'm..."_

She bit down on my neck as she tightened around me, her climax causing my own as her body massaged and milked my cock greedily, taking what was hers and giving me everything she had to give in return.

Her lips released my neck going straight for my mouth, kissing me with so much love and desire that it radiated off of her.

As our movements slowed, waves of pleasure and contentment coursed through me. Bella dropped her forehead to rest on my shoulder, her warm breath tickling my skin, causing me to twitch inside of her. I cradled her close, kissing the top of her head and reveling in the way it felt when we made love.

"That...was..."

"_incredible..." _I finished her sentence.

"Yes, it was, babe."

She smiled up at me, offering me her lips again, which I took without hesitation, reveling in her taste and the way she felt in my arms. When we were connected like this it was almost too much to handle, too much and not enough all at the same time so I clung to her like my life depended on it. I held her in my arms, inhaled her vanilla and baby powder scent, and wondered how I got so lucky,

All too soon the water began to cool and I knew our time in the shower was running out.

"_The water's getting cold, let's clean up."_

She nodded her approval with a sweet smile and gently moved from my lap.

We bathed quickly and helped each other rinse off and as we stood together under the spray, enjoying the last of the warm water, my hands drifted down to her stomach, touching it softly.

"_Do you think it happened this time?" _

I did my best at trying not to sound too hopeful but I knew there was still hope and wonder behind my question.

She leaned back against my chest to look up at me.

"There's nothing wrong with hoping..."

She grinned and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"_Well, then, here's to hope." _I said, rubbing her stomach as I fervently kissed her back.

….. _Three Years Later..._

"Jasper! Jackson! Breakfast is ready!"

I smiled at the sound of Bella's voice coming from the kitchen.

"In a minutes, Mama! Wonda pets is ahmost ober!"

I snuggled up to my son on our living room couch, breathing in his amazing smell, all baby lotion and just..._him._ Besides Bella, nothing smelled better.

"_Boy we better get in there before your Mama tans our hides. She worked hard on our breakfast and you know Mickey Mouse Pancakes are best when they're hot." _

"Micka Mouse plancase? Thas my faborit!"

He loves Bella's _'Mickey Mouse Pancakes'_ just as much as she loves making them for him.

I smiled at his face; his big brown eyes glistened as he rolled off the couch and stared at me with elation. I laughed out loud at his excitement and the expression on his face. He looked just like Bella when he did that.

"_Well, let's go then!" _

I stood, scooping him up into my arms and pretended he was an airplane as we padded into the kitchen. Bella had everything out on the table for us, except our drinks, so I put Jackson in his booster seat and strapped him in.

I handed him a few cheerios to munch on while Bella finished making his plate, and then I headed to the fridge to grab the milk.

I popped the top off with one hand and drank directly out of the jug, hiding behind the refrigerator door as best as I could to keep from getting caught. _It drove Bella crazy when I didn't use a glass, especially with the milk._

The instant the liquid hit my tongue I knew something wasn't right. It was sour. _Gross!_ Without thinking I turned and spit milk all over the kitchen sink. _Gah, sour milk is disgustin'. Sick!_

I turned around to see Bella hiding behind her hands, silently shaking with laughter.

_No fuckin way! She did this?She did something to the milk._

_Clever little minx._

"_You!" _I pointed as I stalked towards her.

I was grinning from ear to ear but she new she was still in trouble. A prank always deserved payback and I planned to tickle her until she screamed for mercy.

However, my wife is nothing if not clever and she immediately jumped to her feet and went to stand behind our son, using him as a shield. _Cheater. _

He was looking between the two of us, smiling happily as he continued to shove bits of pancake in his mouth.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" She smiled as she answered him but never took her eyes off of me.

"Daddy's gonna get yooooou." He smirked at me. _Like father, like son._

"Oh no, he's not. Daddy knows better than to drink out of the milk jug and Mommy has it on good authority that Daddy will owe her _big time_ if he doesn't straighten up. Wont you Daddy?" She grinned, raising an eye brow.

"_I'm not scared of you, Mrs. Whitlock." _I smirked, taking another step towards her.

"Jasper..." She warned as I closed the distance.

"_Yes, dear?"_

I heard a trickle of water coming from somewhere, causing me to lose focus for a second. I turned to look

at the sink and noticed it wasn't running so I turned back to Bella.

Her face was panicked and for a split second I thought she was trying to act scared to divert me but her hand flew to her very pregnant belly as she doubled over, reaching for the table.

"_Bella!"_

"Jasper, my water just broke! Get our bags!"

I helped her sit down at the table and brought her a towel as I frantically ran around the house trying to put shoes and clothes on, _in that order, which didn't work out so well._

I could hear Bella talking on the phone, telling her mom to call and notify my parents to meet us at the hospital. Her soft voice was so calm and reassuring. Another reason _my wife _is the most incredible woman on the planet. She was in labor and still our rock.

I grabbed our bags and threw them in the back of our SUV then I went inside to get Jackson.

Bella had already cleaned him up and given him a fresh sippy cup for the road, _yea, wonder woman. _I smiled and kissed the top of her head, just checking on _her,_ before taking Jackson out to the car and putting him in his car seat.

"_You ready babe?" _I asked as I ran back into the kitchen for her.

"Ha! You ask me like I could actually say no." She laughed and I gave her a sheepish look.

_Yea, I'm a dumb ass._

I helped her outside and into the car. _It's not very easy getting a seat belt to wrap around your very pregnant wife comfortably. Ask her, I'm sure she'll tell you. _

I jumped in the car, slamming the door behind me before I checked the rear view mirror to make sure we had everything.

"_Everybody in?" _

"I'm in!" Jackson fist pumped the air as he yelled from the back seat.

"_Good! Let's make like a baby and head out then!"_

"Oh my god, Jasper! Really?"

"_Sorry, Babe. Really bad timing on my part." _

_I really should kick my own ass for that statement!_

My cell phone began to ring just as I pulled onto the road. It was Charlie, Bella's father.

"_Hello?"_

"Jasper, it's Charlie. Renee and I are right behind you in the squad car and I want you to slow down and let me pass you so that I can turn the siren on and get you there faster."

I checked my rear view mirror and sure enough, there they were.

_The man's a genius._

"_Okay sir, will do. See you at the hospital."_

I hung up the phone and did as he said, much to Bella's embarrassment.

_It got us there five minutes faster than we would have without him._

We pulled up to the hospital and two nurses came out to help us, putting Bella in a wheelchair while I grabbed our bags.

Jackson hugged us goodbye, kissed Bella's tummy and went with Charlie and Renee to the gift shop to buy something for the new baby while they waited for my parents to arrive.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Time flew by and before I knew it I was laying in bed next to Bella, holding our beautiful baby girl, _Isabella Jaymes Whitlock, _as we carefully inspected her tiny body, trying to decide who she would most likely take after.

_So far, my bet was on Bella. Baby girl was absolutely gorgeous, just like her mother._

She had a head full of silky dark brown hair and her skin was white as snow. Where Jackson had my hair and Bella's eyes, Jaymes seemed to have Bella's hair and my eyes. Or at least that's what I hoped for. It was much too early to tell about the eye thing but the hair was a definite.

There was a knock at the door before our families poured in the room to greet us and meet the newest member of our family.

Jackson ran over to us and jumped into my arms.

"Is dis her?" Jackson asked as he reached out to rub her tiny head.

"_Yea, buddy, this is her. What do you think?"_

He looked at her for a minute thinking about his answer.

"I wike her, she's pwetty...but she's too wittle to pway wif." He looked at me with curios eyes.

He was hoping that his baby sister was going to be big enough to play with when she got here. He looked at me and then to Bella, waiting for her to explain the misunderstanding that we've been trying to make clear from the beginning.

Bella smiled proudly at our son, running her fingers through his messy hair as she tried to give a better explanation of everything.

"Baby, she _will_ play with you but she has to get bigger first. Right now she needs you to help feed her and change her diaper and make sure she takes naps on time. It'll be lots of fun taking care of her and she'll be big enough to play with you in no time."

He looked at me to see if my opinion on the matter might differ but when it didn't he shrugged his shoulders and wiggled out of my arms to go and sit in his Pop Pop's lap.

….._Two Years Later..._

I was sitting in bed reading a book, when Bella burst threw the door.

"The kids are asleep! Take your clothes off!" She whisper yelled as she shut the door and locked it.

I tried to hide my smile as I watched her hop around the room, frantically removing her shoes and socks as she made her way over to our bed.

_When you have a two year old and a five year old "daddy and mommy times" are few and far between._

I jumped out of bed, quickly pulling my shirt over my head and shucking my boxers off before I jumped back in.

Bella was on top of me instantly, attacking my lips with hers as our hands roamed over each others bodies.

My lips moved away from her warm, wet mouth to lay kisses on her neck and chest. Her breathing had picked up and her arousal was evident as I felt her slick, wet core rocking against my thigh that rest between her legs. I smiled, my lips curving and loosening slightly around the nipple in my mouth, as I remembered a time when we were still in high school and just starting to explore each others bodies and my beautiful girl came undone just from riding my jean covered leg for a few minutes.

_My god what a good day that was. I couldn't stop smiling afterward and I was scared that we might get caught if I didn't pull myself together, but fuck me, it was incredible. _

I felt Bella's leg tighten around my thigh and I knew exactly what she needed.

My baby needed to be taken care of. She needed _me, _to help sooth the ache between her legs.

With that in mind, I began to move further south. Licking and nibbling every inch of her skin along the way.

It had been over a week since we'd last made love. Not because we didn't want to but because of our two beautiful cock blocking children.

_Now, don't get me wrong! I love them both more than my own life but, gah damn I really needed my wife. It physically hurt not being with her like this more but both Jackson and Jaymes had been sick with colds, which meant that they were both very needy these last few days and that meant Daddy and Mommy had to be put on the back burner. For a week._

Just as my mouth latched on to Bella's clit she shifted away from me and tried to pull me up her body.

_Dammit all to hell! What's a guy got to do around here to lick a little pussy? She use to practically fuckin' demand it before we did anything else and now I barely get any time down there._

"No time for that! In me. Now." She demanded.

_Alrighty then! Who needs foreplay anyhow?_

I licked her a few times for good measure -_I was already down there, so why the hell not- _and then slipped my fingers in and out of her -_for readying purposes of course- _as I moved back up her body.

She pulled my face to hers capturing my lips and moaning as she tasted herself on my tongue. _Fuck, I love it when she does that!_

"_Love you so much..." _I murmured against her mouth.

"Love_you_ so much..." She whispered, as her lips curled up into a smile.

I opened my eyes to see her gorgeous dark brown ones staring back at me mischievously.

"Fast and hard tonight Mr. Whitlock. _Don't._ Go easy on me."

_Have mercy!_

I did as I was told, throwing both of her legs over her head to rest on my shoulders as I quickly plunged into her.

"_Fuck Babe, you feel so good, so gah damn wet."_

"Fuck me, Jasper. I need you, now." She punctuated her request by rocking her hips into mine, causing my dick to slide further into her.

_Shit!_

I loved that we could be this way. Fucking like there was no tomorrow one minute and making love the next. This woman bewitched me body and soul and I worshiped the ground she walked on.

"More Jas, more!" She gasped as I pushed in and pulled out again and again.

I let her legs fall from my shoulders to rest on the mattress before I lay down beside her and pulled her on top of me, sliding my slick cock back inside of her.

She rode me painfully slow at first, hypnotizing me with each roll of her hips against mine as her long mahogany hair fell softly along her shoulders and breast. The contrast of her long dark hair against her creamy white skin was absolutely stunning.

_This woman, the mother of my children was the smartest, funniest, sexiest and most beautiful women I had ever seen in my entire life. I adored and loved her with everything I had in me._

"_You're beautiful, Bella." _I told her reverently.

She smiled _my smile. _The one that she reserved for only me and I couldn't wait to take her any longer.

"I'm so close, Jasper. You feel so good baby...always...so...good..." She sighed and I sucked her nipple into my mouth as she rocked into me. Mmm...

_"Do you wanna cum, darlin'?"_

Her head lolled to the side and she moaned "Yes...Yes..." As I fucked her harder.

We were both nearing our release but it had been a week since we got to love each other this way and neither of us were ready for it to be over.

I held on for a few moments longer as I continued to pump in and out of her, harder and faster before finally slowing our pace a bit. I released my grip on her hips and reached back, caressing her behind and running my fingers lightly up her back and all the way down, teasing her soft ass and paying the slightest attention to the puckered hole between her smooth round cheeks, grazing and teasing until she was ready.

She groaned as I gathered some of the wetness from our arousal onto my fingertip. She knew exactly what I was about to do and if I didn't do it soon we would both come from the excitement of it alone.

I pressed my finger against her tight little hole again and she pushed against it, accepting, wanting more and silently requesting that I go deeper.

"_Let go, baby. Cum on my cock..." _I murmured softly in her ear.

I thrust into her a few more times before I removed my finger completely and re-entered her, keeping the same pace as my cock in her pussy and causing her walls to clamp down on me, sending us both over the edge.

My dick throbbed as my orgasm took over. I poured myself into her and she accepted me greedily, milking me until she knew I was finished.

_This was one of my favorite parts._ _The after. _

She kissed my shoulders, my cheeks and forehead, my chest and pecks; paying special attention to the space directly over my heart and finally, when my breathing returned to normal, she kissed my lips.

It was one of her many ways of thanking me and telling me without words, exactly how much she loved me, loved us and what we've created together. I loved it.

Moments later, we were laying in bed together, listening to the sound of the rain as it pelted our bedroom windows. Her head lay on my chest as her hand absentmindedly traced patterns and shapes across my abdomen.

"I love you..." Bella spoke into the silence.

"_I love you more..." _I smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Not possible." She said with finality.

I leaned in to kiss her just as a clap of thunder shook the house.

We both opened our eyes, still kissing and then broke apart.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1," _I counted out loud as Bella grinned at me...

"Daddy," (knock knock knock)

"Mommy," (knock knock knock)

"Coming baby!" Bella yelled, as she quickly hopped out of bed pulling on _my_ t-shirt and pajama pants. I jumped up and ran to the closet to find something to wear since Bella stole my clothes.

When I came back to bed I found my three most favorite people snuggled up under the covers waiting for me.

"Hi Da Da!" Jaymes beamed, spitting out her pacifier.

"_What are you doing up princess?" __I questioned her as I ran my fingers through her dark silky head of curls._

She reached for me as I crawled into bed next to her and then looked over at her big brother with a huge smile on her face.

"Apparently Jackson thought it was necessary to wake up Jaymes and make sure she wasn't scared too."

Bella smiled and ruffled our sons hair before kissing him on the cheek and wrapping him in her arms.

"_Well, it looks like we'll just have to have a slumber party then, huh?" _I winked at my son and received his best version of a wink to me in return.

We snuggled closer into the covers with Jackson next to Bella and Jaymes next to me, all of us touching in

someway or another.

I sighed contently as I took in my most precious treasure in the world.

_This...is paradise._


End file.
